YYH Alternate
by GraceBelmont
Summary: Yuusuke and his friends had just beaten Sensui. They thought everything was just fine until they found out Genkai had relatives. Who are Genkai's relatives and what is going to happen when they find out her relatives live in an alternate world!
1. The beginning of it all

YYH Alternate

Written by: Grace Lirette

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It was a bright, sunny morning in the month of June in the year A.C.203. The G-boys were on their way to meet Howard's. They had been trying to convince Howard to join the preventers for a long time.

They hoped today he would at least consider it. Finally, they arrived at Howard's place.

Heero knocked on the door;even though they heard some sounds coming from insided the house, nobody answered the door. Heero knocked again, even louder. Still, there was no answer.

"Hey, Heero. Why don't we just go inside?"Duo suggested. "Duo! We can't just walk into somebody's house! We'd be invading their privacy!"Quatre scolded. "No we won't. Come on, the doors unlocked anyways."Duo said. Duo turned the handle on the doorknob and opened the door. But what they saw shocked them. "No,no,no! That bedroom has to have all the walls and the ceiling painted completely white! And don't forget the oriental decorations! That room needs more flowers! Can't you do anything right! I'm paying you men good money!"Howard shouted. "Hey, Howard! What's up? And what's with the remodeling?"Duo asked. "Huh? Oh, I didn't know you boys were? I guess with all the comotion, I didn't hear you knock. Sorry."Howard said. "It's okay. What's with the girlish funiture?"Trowa asked.

"Oh, that? Well, I just got in contact with my two nieces. You see, they've been in America all their lives and they're coming over for the first to meet their korean relatives. They need a place to stay so I'm gonna let them live here."Howard explained. This information shocked the g-boys for awhile because of all the time they spent with Howard, he never mentioned having any relatives or that his nationality was korean. "What were they doing in America?"Wufei asked. Howard stopped yelling at a decorator for a brief moment to anwer Wufei's question. "Well, they're not completely korean. They're father is an American who used to serve in the army. They're mom-my sister-is a korean. To make a long story short, the parents devorced and the girls ended up in America with their dad."Howard replied.

Quatre really didn't listen as Howard explained everything 'cause he was too busy talking to the decorators about where the furniture should go and what colors went with what. He was kinda getting on the decorator's nerves, luckily, Heero pulled him away to listen to what Howard had to say.

"So, when are your nieces supposed to be arriving?"Heero asked. "Oh yeah! In one hour. It's fortunate that you guys showed up when you did."Howard exclaimed. The G-boys didn't like the sound of that.

Howard had a weird look in his eyes; not like anyone ever saw his eyes anyway since he was always wearing sunglasses, but still, it was kinda making them worry.

"What do you want, Howard?"Wufei asked. He knew what the answer was probably going to be.

"I'm glad you asked. Since I'm going to be busy for some time and can't go pick them up, I was wondering if you would pick them up for me."Howard replied. "Of course. We'd be happy to help."Quatre said.

Like always, Quatre was always willing to help someone. Just then he felt a hard slap across his head.

We all know who did it. None other than the chinese preventer sitting right behind him. Quatre mumbled a 'ouch' and 'what was that for'. "We came here to ask Howard to join the preventers, not run errands for him."Wufei scolded. "If you guys are going to ask me to join the preventers again, I will."Howard said.

This stunned everyone including the emotionless perfect soldier. Did Howard just agree to join the preventers. "On one condition." Why did they know it was too good to be true.

"Please, pick up my nieces. I'm very busy and I would really appreciate it. I'll also join the preventers in return."Howard explained. "Fine." The rest of the G-boys stared at Heero. What in the world was he thinking! They didn't have time for this. "Yuy, what do you think you're doing! We don't have time for this!"Wufei sneered. "This is probably the only way to get Howard to join. So, let's just go and pick up his nieces before he makes up another excuse not to join!"Heero sneered back at the chinese man.

Wufei gave a "hn" as a sign he agreed. The boys told Howard they agreed and were told what shuttle they would be arriving at. The boys had to go all the way back to Quatre's mansion and get their van before heading for the shuttle base.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Meanwhile at the shuttle port, two girls were waiting at the dock for their uncle that they never met. The oldest one was pacing back and forth while the youngest girl was sitting patiently or just trying to look patient while waiting for their uncle. Just then five young men walked up to them. The oldest girl stopped pacing and glared at them. Her glare was enough to rival the perfect soldier's death glare.

Quatre decided to speak up since nobody else seemed to being saying anything, unfortunately, the oldest girl beat him to the chase and spoke up first. "You guys want somethin'?" "Are you girl's by chance related to a Mr. Howard?"Quatre asked. "Yes." the youngest girl replied. Duo let out a relieved sigh.

"Phew! Man, I thought we'd never find them."Duo gasped. "You're uncle asked us to pick you up. He's still trying to fix up the house for you."Trowa explained. The girls stared at them a long time. They weren't quite sure if they should trust the men. But, figuring they didn't have any choice right now, they agreed to go with them. "Oh, by the way. My name's Quatre and these are my friends Duo, Heero, Trowa, and Wufei."Quatre said as he pointed each of the ex-gundam pilots. "I'm Grace." "Hi, I'm Kim."

"Are we gonna leave, or just stand here all day? I wanna drop off his nieces and go home."Wufei growled. "What's up his butt?"Grace asked as she stared at the fuming chinese man.

"Oh, Wu-man's always like that around women. He thinks their weak."Duo replied. Kim laughed at the remark. "Doesn't like women, huh? Well, that's okay, I don't like sexist pigs! So, I guess we'll end up staying away from each other anyway."Grace said as Heero led them to the van. This caused Kim to laugh even more. Sometimes her sister could be rude and hilarious at the same time.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

On the drive to Howard's, everyone seemed to be having a nice conversation, minus one angry chinese man who was to busy complaining how women think they know everything. "So, what does our Uncle Howard actually do?"Kim asked. "To tell you the truth, absolutely nothing!"Duo said.

"Duo! Don't listen to him. He tends to jokes every now and then. You're uncle's a mechanic."Trowa replied. "Wow, looks like we're going to be living with another mechanic."Kim said as she sulked back in her seat. "Grace? Grace? **Grace!**"Kim shouted. Kim shouted in her sister's ear causing her to wake up from the nice little nap she was having. "Huh? What! I didn't do it! Oh, sorry, reflex."Grace said as she became fully aware of her surroundings. Grace quickly rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and turned her head and look out the window as she watched the scenery fly by.

"Wow. Sure does look like a quiet area."Grace said just above a whisper. Of course the perfect soldier heard this, everyone knows of his _super hearing._ "Howard likes peaceful area's. He's pretty much lived in wide open spaces all his life."Heero said. After a few short conversations, everyone just sat back and enjoyed the silent ride. Heero then turned a corner leading down a dirt road and up a hill.

"We're here."Heero said. Everyone got out of the van and helped with the luggage as the two girls stared wide-eyed at the huge house. "It's huge."Kim gasped. "Hey, we could sure use you girls' help with your bags!"Duo complained. Grace immediately snatched away the black leather suit case that Duo apparently looked like he was having trouble with and carried it to the front of the house with out the littlest struggle. Kim did the same with a blue duffle bag that Quatre was trying to drag.

"Dang! What did you girls stuff in there! Bricks!"Wufei shouted. Kim shook her head no.

Grace turned around and replied simply,"Comic books." The boys stood there for awhile and after a moment of silence carried the rest of the luggage inside.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Somewhere in a parallel world...

"So, Genkai. You're telling us you have nieces but, there not in this dimension?"Koenma asked. Genkai nodded her head. "That is correct."Genkai said. "So, they're like, in another dimension?"Yusuke asked.

"Precisely. And I keep getting this feeling they're going to be in danger pretty soon. Especially since the oldest girl is about to turn fifteen."Genkai explained. "If you're asking us to protect those two females for you, forget it! I got my hands full protecting my sister from Kuwabara!"Hiei all but spat out at the old women.

Genkai and the others immediately turned theirs head to where Hiei was pointing as to show them a demonstration. Right there was Kuwabara flirting with Yukina. And here comes Hiei to put some distance between the two. Everyone turned their attention back to Genkai as to not see poor Kuwabara get beat up by such a small demon. "If we were to agree to help you, how are we supposed to get their anyway?"Yusuke asked. "That, you will find out if you all agree and, if Koenma will allow me to use his spirit detectives and demons."Genkai said. Koenma sat there thinking for awhile.

"Orge, what do you think?"Koenma asked. Ogre looked thoughtful for a few seconds before replying,"Well, sir. Genkai has helped us many times especially during the 'Dark Tournament'. We are highly in her debt. And without her training Yusuke for us, he wouldn't be the detective he is today." "Hm? You're right.

Genkai, you have my permission to take them with you. Oh! Botan, please come here."Koenma said.

Just then a girl wearing a pink kimono with blue hair tied into a tight ponytail came into the room riding on a ore. "What is it Koenma?"Botan asked. "I would like you to accompany them as well."Koenma instructed. "Yes, sir. Understood."Botan said. "May I go as well?"Yukina asked.

"Most certainly not!"Hiei shouted. "But, Hiei, my healing powers could come in handy."Yukina argued.

Kuwabara just smirked stupidly at the idea of Yukina coming along with them. This earned him a punch on the head from Yusuke. "She has a point, Hiei. We should bring her along as well."Kurama said as he finally decided to speak up for the first time since the discussion. "Yukina will go as well."Koenma said sternly. "B-but!"Hiei stammered. "No buts about! She goes! That's a direct order. Genkai, you may take the crew when you are ready."Koenma said. "Thank you. We will depart immediately."Genkai said as she bowed leaving the room as a fuming Hiei stood there dumbfounded.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Outside of Koenma's office...

"We leave as soon as you all are packed."Genkai said. "Hey, come on grandma! Can't you give us at least two days?"Yusuke whined. Genkai glared at Yusuke. He was always the one to do something last minute.

Genkai shook her head. "This mission is far too important. We must leave immediately."Genkai explained.

"Genkai, would you please explain what you meant earlier about the two girls. What's going to happen to them?"Botan asked. Genkai took a deep breath and let it out.

"These two girls are descendents of a very powerful fox demon. The same type of fox demon as Kurama. At a certain age, a fox demon will reach maturity. That will be the time the demon blood will try to take over. I'll be needed soon to help soothe the rage held within that blood. If not, anyone could get ahold of that power and, people there have not known of the demons living in their world. This would give anyone who steals that power the advantage to completely destroy everything and allow corrupted demons to take over. We can't allow something like that to happen."Genkai said. Everyone stared in thought until they heard some slight snoring. They turned towards the sound and who do they see sleeping? None other than Yusuke with a huge snot bubble hanging from his nose.

"Yusuke! Wake up! Were you not even listening!"Botan screamed as she shook the boy awake from his nice little nap. "Huh! Yeah, so you think the oldest girl might become a target if her power isn't calmed, right."Yusuke said while yawning. Genkai nodded. "So, you all understand?"Genkai asked. Everyone nodded their head.

"Good, I'll meet you all in an hour. Don't be late."Genkai said as she walked away leaving everyone to head of in there on direction to pick up supplies.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"So, is everybody ready?"Genkai asked. Everyone nodded. Just then, they saw two female figures running towards them. "Hey, you weren't thinking of leaving us were you!" "Uh, Keiko? How did you find out?"Yusuke asked his girlfriend nervously. "Botan and Yukina told us everything."Shizuru said. >>forgot Kuwabara's sister's name.>> "Botan! Yukina! How could you!"Kuwabara shouted. The two blue headed girls sweatdropped. "Eh heh heh heh! We thought they had a right to know."Botan laughed nervously.

Yusuke slapped his forhead in annoyance. "Well, we should get going."Kurama said.

"What! You're fine with them coming along!"Hiei snarled. "It doesn't bother me none."Kurama replied.

"Everyone just shut up! If they want to come, they can come. I don't want to hear any arguing 'til we get there."Genkai said as she opened up a strange portal and went through. Everyone followed and were soon on there way.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Ah! There's nothing like relaxing on a nice summer morning."Grace said as she plopped herself in her uncle's hamack outside. "The weather's milder here than what it was in Louisiana."Kim said as she started reading her favorite comic book. Neither of the two girls realised the adventure that lay ahead or the uninvited guests they were about to recieve.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

End of chapter 1.

A.N. I hope you like the story so far. Please read and review. You can also e-mail me at Chapter 2 shall be up shortly. Oh, and please read and review my Ronin Warriors fanfic. I need a title for it soon. I just have thought of one yet.


	2. Unexpected Guests and the crazy slumber ...

YYH Alternate

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Disclaimer: Okay. In the first chapter I forgot to do what every author is forced to do. Give the discliamer. Okay, here it goes  
I do not own any anime series that I put in this story. I do however own any characters that I make up. Thank you.

A.N. Okay, to the two people who did care enough to review my fic. I very much appreciate it.  
Hiei666: Yep, I remembered Kuwabara's sisters name. Thankies. I now have that fixed.  
Yasharaptor: Thank you. I shall continue to right more of my story.  
Now, on the chapter two of YYH Alternate. God, I need a better title. Can anyone help me out with that?

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 2: Uninvited Guests

Written by: Grace Lirette

"Well, we're here."Genkai said. Everyone looked at their surroundings. Everything looked like their Tokyo only it was more high tech. "Woah! What's are those strange machines!"Kuwabara shouted pointing to what he had saw. "Oh, that? That's a mobile suit. They were once used for war, now they are used for peace."Genkai explained. "Come on. Howard's place is just five miles from here."Genkai said as she started walking off. Everyone followed as they studied the strange surroundings.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Grace had fallen into a peaceful little slumber when she was shaken awake by her sister.

She opened one eye and glared at Kim with a not so pleasant look. "What?"Grace asked in monotone. "There are some people coming up the driveway. See?"Kim said as she pointed towards the eight people heading towards them. Grace was now fully awake and ran inside to go tell her uncle about the unexpected guests. As Grace ran inside, the people walked towards Kim. "Um...Hello? Can I help you?"Kim asked nervously. "Yes. Is Howard at home? I need to speak to him personally."Genkai said. "Yes, my sister is going get him right now."Kim replied. "Wow! This place is huge! There must be at least ten rooms in that house!"Yusuke said. "Actually, there's fifteen rooms."

Everyone turned towards the voice to see a man that appeared to be the same age as Genkai maybe even a little older, with white hair and mustache with sun shades on followed by who had to be Kim's older sister. "Well, Genkai. It sure has been awhile hasn't it?"Howard said. "Yes, it sure has."Genkai replied.

"You two know each other?"Kuwabara asked. Howard and Genkai nodded their heads.

"Yes, we've known each other for many years."Howard said. "But, how is Genkai related to those two girls?"Keiko asked. "Simple. Howard is my husband."Genkai said. "WHAT!"

Everyone minus Kurama, and Hiei, facefaulted. "Y-You had a husband, Genkai! Why didn't you tell me!"Yusuke shouted. "Well, I found it really wasn't your business to know and plus, you never asked."Genkai replied. "Why don't we all go inside and talk?"Howard suggested.

Everyone nodded their head in agreement. Plus, Yusuke and his friends were really tired from walking the five miles with heavy luggage.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Everyone was sitting comfortably in the living room while Kim made some tea and Grace set out some freshly baked cookies for everyone. After everyone was served, Kim and Grace sat down and waited for their uncle to introduce them to their new found aunt.

"You two girls sure have grown the last time I saw you."Genkai said. "Thanks, I guess."Grace replied. "Grace, don't be rude!"Kim scolded. "It's quite all right, Kim. It doesn't surprise me you don't know who I am."Genkai said as Grace stuck her tongue out at Kim who just crossed her arms over her chest and just 'hmphed' in response.

"So, Genkai, explain why you've shown up all of a sudden."Howard said. "I'd still like to understand some more as well."Yusuke complained. Genkai set down her teacup and cleared her throat. "Howard, I believe you know the strange bloodline in your family."Genkai said. Howard nodded his head. "And you also know the tradition that has been going on for the last few decades with your family. I also suppose you know how old Grace is now." "Of course I do! You're twelve, right?"Howard said as Genkai face faulted. "Grrrr! No, she's fourteen!"Genkai shouted.

"Uh, actually, I'm fourteen and a half."Grace said with a bit of attitude dripping off each word,

"And what about a tradition? I dont't get what you're talking about!" "Uh, it's like a coming-of-age party. In our family, a person who turns fifteen is given a party to show they are an adult now."Howard lied. "Oh, you present them to society, right?"Kim asked. Howard and Genkai looked at each other kind of funny before they replied, "Uh, y-yeah, something like that." "Uh, why don't you girls show Yusuke and the others around town. They could use a tour."Howard suggested. Grace gave Howard a hard stare before getting up and heading out the door. "We'd best go catch up, or she'll leave without us."Kurama said. Everyone nodded their heads and walked out the door. Before Kim went out the door she turned around and waved goodbye and skipped happily out the door.

"Maybe now we can discuss this matter in private."Genkai said as Howard nodded in agreement.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Grace! Wait up!"Kim shouted as everyone finally caught up with her. "You should have left with me. It's not my fault."Grace said in monotone. Kim and Grace stood there arguing for a good fifteen minutes before Botan decided to interrupt their little feud. "Um, excuse me girls, but I don't think we introduced ourselves earlier. I'm Botan."Botan said as she extended her hand. The two bickering sisters stopped fighting and stared at Botan's hand. Grace immediately grabbed Botan's hand and shook it. " 'Bout time you decided to tell me your name. I was beginning to think you didn't want to be my friend."Grace said enthusiasticly. Kim shook Botan's hand as well.

"Well, since I've introduced myself, why don't the rest of guys introduce yourselves."Botan said.

"I'm Keiko." "Yusuke Urameshi, best fighter in Sakiyou High." "Kazuma Kuwabara."

"Hello, I'm Yukina." "I'm Shizuru Kuwabara." "Hiei Jaganshi." "I'm Shuuichi Minamino, a pleasure to meet you." "Well, you already know me and my sister's name."Grace said as she stole a glance at Kurama. (_He's kinda cute.)_

"Let's go. I'm getting hungry."Yusuke said as everyone sweatdropped. "Oh, there's tons of food courts in town. Come on, I'll show you."Kim said as she led the way.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Somewhere at Kyoto Airport...

A young girl paces around impatiently. She turns her head towards a young boy who is running towards her.

Mysterious Girl: You're late!

Mysterious Boy: I'm sorry, Magen.

"Hmph! I was fixing to leave the airport, with or with out you, Ken."Magen said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I said I was sorry. Come on, I'll make it up to you by getting something for you to eat."Ken offered. Magen stood there and thought the offer over. She was rather hungry. Those little airplane peanuts don't fill you up. "Alright. I've already got my luggage so, we can leave right now."Megan said. Ken nodded his head and led the way to his car. After about twenty minutes of driving they arrived in Tokyo. "So, where do you want to eat at?"Ken asked.

"Um, anywhere that serves food!"Magen replied. Ken pulled over by a little fast food restaurant that read 'Cafe du Flower'. Magen got out of the car and sat down at one of the tables. Ken waved to one of the waiters. "Hello, welcome to Cafe du Flower. What would you like to order?"asked the waiter. "Um, I'd like a small salad, a piece of cherry pie, and some tea please."Magen said."And you, sir?" "Just a cup of coffee."Ken replied. As the waiter left with their orders, Magen and Ken had some free time to talk before their food arrived. They enjoyed a long conversation about her family and school and about Ken's roomates that he lived with. The waiter came back with their food and they continued their conversation while they ate. Just then, five young men sat at a table right behind them. Magen found them to be a little loud. Especially the one with the braid."Ya' know, Howard's nieces were kinda cute." "Duo!"Quatre scolded. "What! Am I the only one who noticed..." "Noticed 'what', Duo?"Heero asked. "Uh, um, n-nothing!"Duo replied."Well, Howard just better keep his word about joining the Preventers after this."Wufei said."We can trust him. He always keeps his word."Trowa said. "What were those girl's names again?"Duo asked. "Um, I think Grace and Kim."Quatre said. This caused Magen to drop her fork. Could they have been talking about her cousins? "Magen are you all right?"Ken asked. But Magen didn't reply as she continued to stare off into space. "Oh, yeah. You're right. Grace is the oldest and Kim is the youngest. Wasn't their dad in the army?"Trowa asked. "Uh huh. But enough about that! Don't any of you think they were cute!"Duo said as their little conversation continued about the two girls. Magen had finally heard enough and gathered the courage to ask."Megan, Hey! W-Where are you going!"Ken shouted as Megan headed toward's the G-boy's table. "Excuse me?"Magen said nervously. "Yeah, what do you want?"Wufei replied.

"Um, did you say the girl's names were 'Grace and Kim'?" Magen asked. "Yeah."Duo replied.

"Did the one called, Grace, happen to have extremely long hair with some auburn highlights?"Magen asked. "Yeah, how do you know?"Quatre asked. "Yay! Those are my cousins! What great luck!"Magen said as she jumped up and down excitedly. "Magen, what are you talking about?"Ken asked. "These guys know my cousins. You know, Grace and Kim. I told you all about them. By the way, what are your names?"Magen said. "I'm Duo, that's Wufei, Heero, Trowa, and Quatre."Duo said. "Um, could you tell me where my cousins are staying? I'd really like to see them."Magen said. "But Magen, you promised to spend time with me!"Ken whined. Magen gave him the puppy dog pout which immediately shut him up. "Howard lives in a kinda secluded area near the docks. It's near the Inari shrines, you can't miss it."Trowa said. Magen bowed in thanks as she paid for her food and told Ken where she wanted to go next. This must have been fate that she would get to see her cousins in Tokyo. She also wanted to know what they were doing here as well. She was so excited she was getting goosebumps as she urged her boyfriend to drive faster.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Ah! That was the best ramen I ever ate."Yusuke said as he put his hands behind his head to relax. Everyone was taking a break in the park after they had stopped at a local restaurant for ramen. "I should say, Yusuke. You ate two bowls of chicken ramen."Keiko said. "Do you think Uncle Howard and Aunt Genkai are finished with their conversation yet?"Kim asked. Grace shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know. Let's just enjoy our free time."Shizuru said as she lit a cigarette. Yusuke was about to ask for one before he was hit over the head by Keiko.

"Yusuke! Smoking is bad for your health and it's disgusting!"Keiko shouted. Yusuke sat there for awhile rubbing the huge bump that had just formed on his head before he gave Keiko a deathglare. "I was only gonna have one. Don't know what the big deal is about."Yusuke mumbled.

Everyone walked around and talked, taking in all the beautiful scenery and getting to know one another. Hiei on the other hand was too busy trying to keep Kuwabara from his sister, as usual. Botan and the rest of the girls were talking and planning a slumber party for tonight. Yusuke and Kurama were talking and enjoying a few laughs here and there and decided to let the girls have their little girly conversations. "So, first we'll rent some movies, then we'll buy a bunch of junk food."Grace said. "What about some teen magazines. I just love those perfect guy quizzes!"Kim said. "Splendid idea, Kim!"Botan added. "I've also got a truth or dare board game that I brought with me. No matter what you choose, you have to do something completely embarassing."Keiko explained. "Truth or dare? I've never played before."Yukina said, who had finally gotten away from Kuwabara and was getting the living daylights beaten out of him by Hiei.

"Don't worry, we'll teach you how to play."Shizuru said. So the girls agreed to split up into groups and get the needed supplies for their slumber party. "Hey! Yusuke, we're all going to town to do a little shopping. I'm sure you boys will be just fine on the way home by yourselves."Botan said.

"Hey Yukina, how 'bout I go with you. I might have to protect you."Kuwabara said.

"Sorry little bro. No boys allowed."Shizuru said. "WHAT!"the boys shouted in offense to whatShizuru had said. The rest of the girls nodded their heads. "We're having a girl's only slumber party. We'll see you guys later, bye!"Kim said as the rest of the girls waved goodbye and left the boys standing there dumbfounded. The girls left in groups of two and went differents ways to get what they needed. "B-b-but, Yukina!"Hiei shouted at Yukina's retreating form. "Let her have some fun Hiei. It will do her some good."Kurama said. This earned him a glare from Hiei who stormed off in the direction of Howard's. The three boys stood there with sweatdrops on their heads. They expected nothing less of the fire demon. "Well, we've been totally abondaned. It's just the three of us."Yusuke said. "Since we have nothing better to do, we might as well head back too."Kurama suggested. Yusuke nodded his head in agreement and grabbed Kuwabara by the shirt collar to prevent him from following the girls. So the three of them, more like the two of them, walked home while dragging poor, defenseless Kuwabara behind them as he kept screaming for Yukina.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"I'm sorry. Grace and Kim aren't here at the moment. They're probably still in town."Genkai said.

"Oh. Thank you very much. Please tell them I stopped by."Magen said. Genkai nodded her head and waved goodbye to girl as she left.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"What about this movie?"Keiko asked. "Wow. Clueless is my favorite movie. So, we've got seven movies already. You think it's enough?"Kim said. "If not we'll get come back and get some more."Keiko replied as they went and payed for the movies. Meanwhile Shizuru and Grace were at the grocery store filling up the shopping cart with soda, chips, cookies, candy, icecream, and sake for Shizuru. When they were in an aisle by themselves,Shizuru asked the question she had been wanting to ask. "Grace?"Shizuru asked. "What."Grace replied. "You're not very social, are you?"Shizuru asked.

Just then there was a loud crash as Grace facefaulted and pushed the cart into one of the shelves.

"W-what gives you that idea! I can be sociable when I want to!"Grace all but shouted. "I was just asking. Don't get your panties all in a bunch."Shizuru said. The two went to the counter and paid for their groceries and left. Botan and Yukina were at a magazine stand picking out a bunch of teen magazines that had all the 'perfect guy' quizzes in them. "They sure do have have a lot of magazines about boys."Yukina said. "There's more than just that in them, Yukina."Botan said as she paid for the magazines and headed for Howard's. "You're going to have so much fun tonight, Yukina."Botan said excitedly. Yukina smiled in agreement and helped carry one of the bags.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Back at Howard's home, the sound of laughter can be heard on the second floor.

Giggle Snicker "Okay, Keiko. Truth or Dare?" Shizuru said. Keiko sat and pondered for a moment before answering "Dare." "Okay, we dare you...to steal a pair of Yusuke's underwear." Shizuru said. "WHAT!" "You have to. You picked dare."Grace teased. Keiko groaned at her choice and got up. She stepped into the hallway and heard the boys talking downstairs. This was her chance. She ran to one of the guestrooms, opened the dresser, snatched a pair of underwear, and ran back to the girls' room. With a flushed face, Keiko threw the underwear on the floor in front of the girls. "There. The dirty task has been completed."Keiko said as she sat back down on the floor. "I can't believe she actually did it."Yukina gasped. Everyone else nodded their head in agreement. Shizuru picked up the underwear and examined them. That's when she got a good look at them. Shizuru cleared her throat to get everyones attention.

"Um, I hate spoil your fun, Keiko.But, these belong to my brother." "What!"the rest of the girls shouted. "It seems you went into the wrong guestroom. You'll have to go back." Shizuru said.

Keiko shook her head violently as she protested.

"No way! I stole a pair of underwear, and it really shouldn't matter who's!" The rest of the girls, excluding Shizuru, agreed and decidednot to make her go back. "Now, who's next?"Botan asked.

"It's Kim's turn!"Grace shouted with excitement. "Okay, truth or dare?" Kim, not wanting to suffer the same fate as Keiko, decided to pick truth and be safe or so she thought. The girls huddled together away from Kim before they decided what they would ask.

"Okay, is it true that when you were little, you fell in the toilet?"Botan asked. Kim sat there dumbstruck at what she just heard. The only way the other girls could have possibly known is because her sister told them. Well, when Grace's turn came, she'll be sure to pay her back somehow. "Well, give us your answer."Keiko demanded. "True."Kim replied with a giant sweatdrop on her head. The girls sat there for a moment with shocked expressions on their faces as they stared at Kim before finally bursting into fits of laughter.

"I can't believe you actually fell in a toilet!" Shizuru laughed. "I know I shouldn't be laughing, but it's just so funny!"Botan laughed. Snicker "You really shouldn't be laughing."Keiko giggled.

Yukina couldn't help herself as she laughed too. And Grace, she was rolling on the floor laughing with tears falling out of her eyes. Well, Kim was going to give her sister a little taste of her own medicane and then some.  
"Ahem. Okay, it's Grace's turn." Keiko said as the group managed to catch their breath. "Okay, Grace. Truth or Dare." Botan asked.

The girl's eyes were all on Grace as she debated what to choose. "Dare." This was her chance. Kim immediately thought up the greatest and devious dare that she ever thought up in her entire life.

"I dare you to go downstairs dressed in only a towel." Kim said. The rest of the girls gasped in shock. This had to be the most ultimate dare that only the brave would face. Surely Grace would chicken out, yes? With a determined expression to not let her younger sister win, Grace stood up and walked into her bathroom. The girl's sat around wondering what she was up to when Grace emerged from the bathroom clad only in a small towel.

"Alright. How long do I have to stay down there?" Grace asked. A wicked smile appeared on Kim's face as she replied, "You just have to go down stairs and then come back."

Oh, but there was more to this. Kim was going to get her revenge. Grace saluted her friends and charted off into dangerous territory. The girls all watched as she tried to go down the stairs as quietly as possible. Grace didn't even risk breathing as she started to be able to cleary hear the boys talking below. When at last she felt the carpet of the living room. She haddid it. She beat her sisters dare. (_Ha! In your face Kim. Huh! Uh oh!)_ Just as Grace was praising herself for her great accomplishment, Kurama chose this time to go get something from his room.

Grace started to panic and rushed back up the stairs. Kim, noticing what the dilema was, urged the girls back in. This is where the revenge would take place. Grace was almost to the safety of her bedroom door when suddenly... shut lock

Grace turned and pulled on the doorknob, but no matter what she did it would not open. She had been purposely locked out.

She could hear Kurama's footsteps getting louder and louder. She began pounding on the door threatening the girls to let her in or else. Her only response was a bunch of giggles and laughter on the other side of the door. Grace sighed and decided she would have to hide in one of the guestrooms only to turn around and come face to face with a very red-faced Kurama. Grace began to blush immediately and the next logical thing she could only comprehend to do was scream. She ran to the nearest guestroom and barricaded herself in mumbling words Kurama couldn't quite understand. He mumbled some quick apologies to her through the door and quickly went back downstairs.

Well, when the girls finally let Grace back in, although they wish they hadn't, they decided not to play Truth or Dare with Grace for awhile. The look in her eyes fortold sheer doom in their future if they did. So, they decided it was time to watch movies. Botan was the first to fall asleep. Then Keiko, then Yukina and Kim, and finally Shizuru and Grace. Grace only hoped her dreams wouldn't plague her of horrible adventure in the hallway. Well, the fates would not plague her with such a dream, but a nightmare they did give. And what a nightmare it was.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

End of chapter 2  
Stay tuned for chapter 3: The Nightmare

A.N. Yep, yep. I got a another chapter put up already. I hope you all enjoyed. The next chapter will probably take me forever to write. Figuring I had the first two chapters written out 2 years ago. Sweatdrop Anyway, I need someone to help me think up a title for my fics. Whoever's title I pick, I will put you in my story. How does that sound? Please read and review. I'd really appreciate it. And e-mail me at 


End file.
